The Crazy Adventures of ALA
by Miriai
Summary: When FMA characters meet us in school. Things go haywire!
1. Profiles

Name: Ayreiya (Reiya) Stanford

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Hair: long, pink

Eyes: soft pink, emotional

Personality: Basically Liz, just a little bitchier and smartass.

Outfit: always black, usually a skirt

Signature item: FMA necklace and fingerless lace gloves

Name: Ariana (Ari) Sparrow

Age: 17

Height: 5'11"

Hair: golden blonde, wavy, down to waist

Eyes: light green

Personality: very hyper- basically Letashia- can be clingy and enjoys being active (aka skipping, running, and jumping (and a lot of falling))

Outfit: like Reiya's but light colors. Very rarely black.

Signature item: always has ribbon and usually a bell around her neck

Name: Laitie Montai

Age: 16

Height: 5'0"

Hair: Auburn to waist. Usually in two braids.

Eyes: Icy blue

Personality: basically Rei. Hyper but serious when needed. Spastic… very spastic (even delayed spaziness) skeptical

Outfit:?

Signature item: gold chain around neck& silver alchemist watch on belt loop& (in) pocket


	2. Chapter 1

Setting: after school in the gym

Ariana skipped into the gym beaming.

"Guess what I found?" she asked loudly. The only answer she got was blank stares from her two best friends.

" I got chalk!" she giggled

"YAY!" Laitie screeched

"Aww…shit." Came the mutter from Reiya

"Come on Reiya!" said Ari, pouncing on her from behind. "Be happy! We can draw ALL over the gym floor!"

"Joy…" Reiya answered

"I know! Let's draw a BIG transmutation circle!" Laitie suggested

"Sure" said Reiya

Ariana handed out chalk and headed towards the center of the gym to start measuring out the size of the circle. She took 10 large steps towards each compass point and then between them, marking the outside of the circle. She connected her lines to form the circle and then stood up and dusted her hands off.

"Let's get started!" she cries as she skipped back towards her friends.

"Well.." said Reiya, "the first line should start here," she marked out a line, "and go to there," she pointed across the circle.

"'course, it won't look right with the mascot right there," Laitie pointed out a little late. The girls simply looked at each other and shrugged.

Laitie and Ariana set up a CD played close by and put RENT , "La Vie Boheme" played over and over (with Laitie and Ariana randomly bursting out in song and dance with it and Reiya not believing she knew these bimbos (aka dim-dos, lol) as the girls worked on the circle ( with Reiya telling them what goes where).

When they were finally done, the girls admired their piece of work.

"Wow," Reiya said "it looks so authentic. I can't believe you two can draw such straight lines."

"Cool!" Ariana said happily, clapping her hands.

"So…"Laitie started, "what's this for anyway?"

"I don't remember, " Reiya said. " I saw it on the internet."

" You can always count on the internet," Ariana said and the girls laughed. "Let's see what it does!"

"NO!!" Reiya and Laitie said in unison, not yet wanting the pretty circle to be erased. But it was too late, Ariana had already clapped her hands (like Ed) and kneeled on the ground with her hands above the circle. As Reiya and Laitie decided to stop her, they tripped over each other and Ariana and fell, hands on the circle.


	3. Chapter 2

Suddenly, there was a bright light.

"Umm…I didn't think it was actually gonna work…" said Ari.

She looked up and saw two short blonde boys in front of her.

"Hey...who are the midgets?" she asked

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!!" one of the boys started screaming

"Onii-san, please calm down." The slightly taller one said

"No! I will NOT calm down Al!! She (he pointed at Ari) just called me a MIDGET!"

"Well, you are" Ari stood up and towered over the one who was yelling.

"Don't take it personally," Laitie said, trying to calm him down too. "She's 5'11". She calls everyone 'short'!" she grinned happily.

A harsh laughter came from the far side of the transmutation circle. A man in a blue military uniform and gloves stood there laughing at them.

"That's Ed for you." He managed before bursting out laughing again.

Laitie laughed, and then realized something. "AHHH!!! What the hell's going on!!? How'd they get here!? Alchemy isn't supposed to work here!!! I'll have to go through another adolescent period of confusion!!!" Laitie spazzed.

Reiya stared at her with a strange look and then started laughing. "Wow Lai- you need mental help."

Ed stared at the girls in horror.

"Alchemy doesn't work here? Shit!"

**

* * *

Ari: so how'd you like this so far? we cme up with the story plot when we were swimming in gym class one day! **

**Laitie: Yeah! and it was soooo much fun!**

**Reiya:...I have mono right now so I have nothing to say here...**

**Ari: So anyway.. Keep reading!! (please)**

**Laitie: oh and reviews would be nice too**


	4. Chapter 3 please comment!

**CHAPTER 3**

Al patted Ed on the back. "It's okay brother. We can manage without."

"Well really… there's only one way to find out." said Roy snapping his fingers.

A burst of flame came out, just missing Ed.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

"Wow! How cool! Alchemy actually works here!" exclaimed Ari

"You're gonna burn down the school, idiot. " Laitie said, suddenly calm now.

"And that's a bad thing?" Reiya asked. The girls thought for a moment, then laughed.

"Ummm…No Comment" said Ari, making everyone laugh again.

"How the hell are we gonna get them OUT of the school without anyone noticing they don't belong here?!!!" shouted Laitie, starting to spaz again.

"I have no idea" said Ari cheerfully.

"You really are an idiot, Ari" Reiya said.

"Wait, I'll go see if anyone's outside." Laitie said and headed to the door of the gym.

As soon as she opened it, a cheery voice piped up. "Hi Laitie!" the voice said. "What's going on?" Without waiting for a response, the girl-named Usagi- barged into the gym.

Then, Usagi saw the blonde, short boy. " Ed!!!" she screamed and glomped him. Then the other girl outside , Katie, came in.

"What the hell?" she asked, then saw the somewhat taller boy. "Al!!!" she screamed and then glomped him too.

"Holy shit!" said Ayreiya.

"Hi peoples!" said Ari "look who we found." She was grinning madly – like a crazy person, which of course she was.

"C'mon girls. Give 'em a break" Laitie said and pried the girls from the very scared boys.

"Ok. NOW will anyone tell us what the hell's going on?" Roy asked pissed.

"We don't know." Ariana said happily. "We're just having fun!"

"Oh God… now you got her started." Muttered Reiya.

"But I thought you said Alchemy didn't work here," Ed said. "How'd we get here?"

"It isn't supposed to work." Laitie said, checking the time on her phone. "And it's almost time to wait for the buses. What're we gonna do with them?"

"You can keep them in my basement!" came another cheery voice. Mizuki had been listening since Katie glomped Al. Now she walked up to them.

"Umm… how are we gonna get them there?" asked Ari.

"We'll fly!!!" said Mizuki, spazzing.

"Uh. No, I'll go home and get my car" said Laitie.

"Oh crap… we are so screwed" said Reiya

* * *

**Ari: Okay, so this is a weird place to end, but when we wrote this, we didn't really write it in chapters…sooo…yeah.**

**Laitie: Yup. But there's a REALLY good part coming up soon**

**Reiya: I don't know these two…I had very little say in this part of the story**

**Ari: If this is a bit weird its because we wrote it in the middle of class**

**Laitie: Yup. Native Americans was a fun course. You should really take it!**


	5. Chapter 4 the best chapter in the world!

**Ari: this was our favorite chapter!!**

**Laitie: yup…have fun with it!**

**Reiya: I get to type this so I get to edit my ideas**

**Mustang: I had fun in this one…looks suspicious**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

About a half an hour later Laitie came back with her car. Roy, Ed, Al, Katie, Usagi, Mizuki, Ari, and Reiya stared in horror. There were **nine** people who needed to fit in the **five** person puny car.

"Well, let's pile in…" came a mutter from the masses.

"Umm…Lai…how did you get your mom to let you drive the car?"

"You don't want to know…" said Laitie

"You told her you were picking up a boyfriend didn't you?" Ari bantered

"No comment…" Laitie growled

"Okie Dokie" said Ari with a mischievous grin on her face. And with that they climbed into the car.

The situation in the car was…shall we say a mess…wait no let me correct that, a complete and total disaster.

Katie and Mizuki were sitting on each other behind the driver's seat, Usagi was sitting on Al's lapin the middle, Ari and Reiya were sitting next to each other in the last seat in the back. Roy sat in the passenger seat alone since no girl would sit near him. Ed sat under Laitie and the whole way to Mizuki's house they were yelling at each other.

"Brake.** BRAKE**!!" yelled Laitie as Ed hit the gas instead.

"Will you just tie your feet to the chair or something?!"

"It's not possible…there's nothing to tie to."

"Sure there is." Piped up Ari falling into the front seat. She tied his feet to the seat with some random ribbon she pulled out of nowhere.

"Uh oh…" she said "I'm stuck." She had fallen half-way between the front and back seats.

Reiya took the chance to put her feet up on the seat and curl up. She looked at Roy in front of her and blushed when she remembered she was wearing her pleated skirt.

"Ari, next time we try alchemy, let's try not to bring the Perverted King of the Asses with them." Reiya said blushing a shade of scarlet she never thought she could turn.

"Hey! I resent that!" Mustang said, annoyed.

When Reiya didn't get a reply from Ari, she looked at her to see her struggling to get up. "Dame," she muttered and kicked Ari over again.

Reiya pulled the thick ribbon that was in her hair out and prepared to tie Roy's hands together. Just in case he tried anything.

Things had gone smoothly for a few minutes until Reiya noticed Roy reaching for Ari's ass. She chuckled slightly but stayed silent about it. Instead, she commented on the seating arrangements to cause more chaos in the car.

"You know, Lai, you could have just shoved Shorty into the trunk or he could have sat with Mustang. I don't think Mustang would pull anything on him."

Upon hearing what she said, Roy quickly pulled his hand away from Ari and turned to face Reiya. "How do you know I'm not bi-sexual? I may have tried to pull something on Edward if he were sitting on me. Or perhaps you're just trying to get my attention?" he asked cockily.

Reiya blushed bright red and smacked Roy right across the face. She then took the ribbon she was holding and leaned up front. She grabbed Roy's hands, stole his gloved, and tied his hands together. She then untied a thick ribbon from around her neck and used it to blindfold him, much to his dismay.

"That should do it. I got your gloves and you can't move your hands or see," Reiya said smirking evilly. She'd always wanted to torture Roy Mustang, King of the Asses.

Just then, Edward piped up. "Hey, girl with the pink hair! Check his pockets to make sure he doesn't have an extra pair of gloves with him."

Reiya looked at Edward and glared. "My name is Reiya, Shorty, and thanks for the tip."

Laitie had the next word. "Are you really going to check his pockets? 'Cause my guess is that includes his back pockets."

Reiya thought about that for a minute. "Mustang, I'm not doing this because I want to," she said after a minute. She reached over the seat and stuck her hands into Roy's front pockets. There was nothing there. Then she grimaced a little and said, "Mustang, let me check your back pockets."

"Hell no! I may check girls' pockets but no one can check mine!"

"You're such a hypocrite," Laitie said. Then added, "Oh and you just justified your own hanging." With that, she shoved him hard. Good thing they were at a red light.

"Um…Lai? Can you not do that while I'm falling here between the two of you?" Ari asked, still upside-down between the seats.

Laitie giggled. "Sorry, couldn't help it." The light went green. Laitie stretched her legs and hit the gas pedal. They started moving again with a lurch. A series of complaints came from the passengers who were being knocked around by the slightly jerky driving.

"Sorry, guys," she said. "It's too hard to drive on a person's lap."

"I didn't volunteer to sit here," Edward said angrily.

"Guys, STOP!" Katie said. "It isn't gonna help."

* * *

**Ari: so yeah... that was the looong crazy chapter**

**Reiya: they took my typing rights away from me! tear**

**Laitie: yup they were ALL mine ('cept for what Ari horribly typed (including this))**


End file.
